Trust
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: not so good story
1. Trust

**Trust**

DK open her Slam page with this words and I don't know when I got this thing in my mind... notable to write on it before as busy… so write it today… I know its so small and not able to fulfill your expectation but then to Please read and review….

"Trust is the firm belief that a person or thing may be relied upon. It is forged at the moment of birth between parent and child.

As a child, you trust your parents will pick you up when you fall off your bike, that they will support you on your first day of school or will teach you the skills needed to survive in this crazy world. You believe that your first friend will be your best friend and they usually are up until you become a teenager and become part of different cycles of friends.

However, not every child is able to forge this trust with their parents and friends. Those who lose their parents either by natural causes or through murder/suicide feel this trust has been broken and young children especially don't often understand and feel that they have been abandoned. It is hard for them to learn to trust others in case they leave, which is what happens when you're in an orphanage or in foster care each day someone arrives and someone leaves taking with them a little piece of trust that you have placed in the world; that everything will be alright."

Dr. Agasti are saying this words in a conference… The conference held in the a auditorium of a hospital….

Abhijeet Daya and whole CID team was present there….. To protect psychologist Dr. Agasti who is an NRI and on visit on Mumbai… He is going to hand over a machine to Mumbai police with some codes and secrets….. Which is going to help Mumbai police in brain mapping of criminals….… Some terrorist organizations are also behind it and they give some threatening call to Dr. Agasti…

Abhijeet dumb stuck with all the words he just heard….. Each and every word give so many pinches to his heart….. Only he knows how he manage himself….. now at this movement he wants to run and reach near to Daya…. and hide him in his arms and take him away as soon as possible…. He knows what Daya must be feeling now…

Rajat who was standing beside Abhijeet look at him and understand that something is very much wrong with him….. Abhijeet grip got so tight on the glass which he is just took from table to drink some water…. Rajat immediately place hand on Abhijeet's shoulder…. Abhijeet look at him and with a second he compose himself….

After the conference…. Dr. was going to move to Delhi and in flight and at Delhi some other task force was responsible for the security of Dr….. CID just need to drop him inside the plan…. ACP ordered Daya Sachin Vivek and Fredy to accompany doctor….. in all this Abhijeet is so much restless… he is waiting for Daya in bureau… he know Daya must be crying inside his heart….

And an unexpected news bump in CID bureau… Plan got delay by 3 hours…. And Daya need to wait at airport for that long time….. Abhijeet become so much angry and he bang on table so hardly….

Rajat: sir aap thik toh hai….. agar koi bat hai toh muse bata dijiye…. Aap halaka mehsus karenge….

Abhijeet went to his desk seat on his seat and roll back… Rajat wait at same position for some time but he did not got any reply….. so he turn back and started moving to his position….

In whole 3 hours Rajat did not get any reply from Abhijeet….. he is looking at Abhijeet in regular intervals….

Abhijeet is so restless…. He is roming from here and there….. and a movement came Daya enter in to Bureau….. Abhijeet look at him… both eyes met for a movement and so many silent words flow in between…. Abhijeet rush to Daya and took him away with tight grip on his wrist…..

ACP who also enter by time did not even disturb once to both his sons… Rajat in all confusion look at ACP… and ACP sir spoke some unbelievable words to him….

And suddenly heard some words on which he did not able to believe…

Daya ek orphanage me pala bada hai…. He is an orphanage….

Abhijeet took Daya to parking and hug him….. and Daya loose all his emotions in his big brothers hug which he holding back from the time he heard those words…


	2. HUM AAP ke HAI KAUN

On your Demand I am continuing this story... but on a different note... may be you all are not agree with me... if it so tell me in review at which point you are not agree...

* * *

**HUM AAP KE HAI KAUN**

After soothing Daya…. Abhijeet make him seat in Qualis passenger seat and himself move to driving seat….. at the same time Rajat enter in to parking lot….. ACP sir tell him to move at home as its late night… after seeing Abhijeet and Daya he heisted a bit… the words of ACP sir are still roaming in his ears….. He started moving back… Abhijeet move qualis and stand in front of Rajat…..

Abhijeet speak softly: Sorry Rajat tab mera mood thoda…..

Rajat in hesitation: Sir its ok…. Aap sorry mat boliye…

Abhijeet smiles: acha chalo baitho tumhe ghar chod dete hai….

Rajat move back: nahi sir me chala jaunga aap dono ko kuch samay ek dusare ke sath bitana chahiye… (He give glance to Daya….. who are looking lost)

After hearing Rajat's words Abhijeet understand that Rajat was bit upset with his behavior in bureau….. although he is not showing it… to make Rajat comfortable… Abhijeet wants that Daya should take a step…. So he place hand on Daya's hand and Daya back in to reality….. he saw Rajat and he understand what Abhijeet wants him to do…..

Daya: Rajat please under aa jao…..

Now Rajat cannot say no to DUO and settle on Back seat of Car…..

And three of them started their journey… its starting of June…. This summer is so much harsh than usual summer…. Even in the late night time….. its too much hot…. Even sweating… Daya is seating quietly….. Abhijeet also quite but he is looking at Daya in regular intervals….. He is also confused how to sooth Daya….. Whenever anything related to Orphanage house comes in way of Daya….. he becomes so gloomy... the time he spend in Mamta foundation..….. without his parents…. His teacher… death of his teacher all things started roaming in his minds… Abhijeet know all this things very well….. After that Hug Abhijeet knows that Daya got the strength to fight his emotional battle now only thing required is time…

Rajat was seating in back seat looking at Both his seniors…. Or colleagues…. Yes three of them are senior inspectors in CID Mumbai…. But then too he choose to call Sir to them….. they already ask him to call them by name….. but he refused… just because….. while he was taking training of CID he heard lot about them… and a respect was buildup in his mind…. All called Abhijeet as a perfect Second in command… while working with him he understand why people call so….. its not that Abhijeet did not do any mistakes….. but its because… he know how to keep team together and lead the team in absence of ACP sir….. he protect subordinates from ACP sir anger many times….. but give them his dat when required…. About Daya….. he is a golden hearted person….. what he feels he say it clearly….. all his emotions reflect from his eyes….. he is heart of CID team in true sense….. What a reality CID teams heart is a heartless ruthless COP for Criminals….

Abhijeet look at Rajat from rear view mirror…. And found him in deep thinking…

Abhijeet brocks the silence: Rajat man me joh kuch hai bol kue nahi dete….. aksar dil me rakhi hue bate… logo ke dil me kadwahat bhar deti hai…..

Rajat instantly snap out from his thoughts: nahi sir aaisi bat nahi hai….. mai toh bas aap dono ke bareme soch raha tha…..

Daya comes in to sense with this conversation

Daya in surprise tone: hum dono ke bareme… jara hum bhi toh jane kya sach rahao ho tum…. (while saying this words he look at Abhijeet and Abhijeet also smiles at him)

Rajat hesitate: nahi sir aap dono bura man jayenge…..

Abhijeet looking at Rajat from view mirror: acha promiss agar bura laga toh sidha keh denge….. kue Daya

Daya look at Abhijeet and then turn towards back seat where Rajat was seating: haan bilkul… ab bolo

Rajat demand clarification: Abhijeet sir aap ko itane ache se kaise pata ki what Daya sir was feeling that time….. or uss samay hi kue abhi bhi aapki ankhe keh rahi hai ki aap jante hai Daya sir ke dil me kya chal raha hai… (Daya look at Abhijeet and ask by eyes….. Is it so boss) (Rajat continue) Sir log kehete hai aaisa twins ke sath hota hai woh log ek dusare ki unkahi bato ko samaj jate hai….. fir chahe woh ek dusare se dur kue na ho….. per aap or Daya sir toh twins nahi ho na… in fact aap dono ka toh koi blood relation hi nahi hai….. infact aaj se 17 saal pehele life ke 20-22 sal toh aap dono ek dusare ke liye ajanabi the…

Daya look at Abhijeet and found he is in deep thinking while listening Rajat's words…. Same time Abhijeet look at Daya and found curies pair of eyes staring at him and asking him lots of questions…

Abhijeet answered them with few words… He smiles and give a look to Daya saying bacchu tum meri tang khich rahai the na ab dekh: sahi kaha rajat….. chalo Daya aap mai tumse ek sawal puchata hue….

Daya was confused and looking at Abhijeet….. Rajat curious that what will be Abhijeet's question…..

Abhijeet in cool tone: Daya hum aapke hai kone?

Daya got confused: Boss iss samay yeh movie dekhna ka agar tumhara plan hai na toh bohot bura hai….

Rajat smiles on this answer….. Daya really make a poor joke ….

Abhijeet pat on his forehead and park car a side…. They are reached to Marin Drive…. From where a queen necklace can be seen …. Its really a magical picture to capture…. When in night Mumbai's shine become a necklace of a queen…. Abhijeet gets down from car… in this hot weather… winds coming from sea giving a child touch….

Daya follow Abhijeet….. and both settle down on rocks… Rajat gets out from Car and seat on the bonnet of Car looking at two friends…

Daya brakes the silence: Abhijeet aaj yeh sawal kue…

Abhijeet give explanation: Rajat ki bato ne sochane pe maj bur kar diya hai….Pata hai Daya her koi bat karta hai ki humne 17 saal gujare ek sath… senior junior…. Colleagues…. Dost… bhai…. inn sab me ek lamba safar tay kiya hai…. log aaj humari dosti ki misale dete… kayi log chahte hai ki unnki life me bhi humre jaisa ek dost ho….

Daya was listening all words carefully… but still confused why all of sudden Abhijeet telling him all this things….. which he knows very well…..

Abhijeet continue: Daya kya kabhi socha hai ki hum dono ek dusare ke kya the kya hai or kya rahainge… konsa rishta nibha rahai hai hum dono….

All are silent for few minutes…. Then Daya speaks like a cool water wave touches Abhijeet's heart: kue ki ek kadine hume joda hai…. Or woh hai akela pan….

Rajat Confused while Abhijeet sing heavily… His heart says yes Daya was right…..

Daya continue: Hum dono duniya ke liye kitane bhi bahadur ho khatare se ladne wale ho….. per under say duniya ke sabse bade darpok hai….

Rajat look shockingly towards Daya….. while Abhijeet nod in agreement….. Daya get up walk two three rocks ahead towards sea water…

Daya: haan Rajat hum darpok hai….. hum akele pan se darte hai… tanhayi se darte hai…or iss tanhayi me jisne aapna hath thama usse khone se darte hai…. Jaise me akela tha….. Jab CID me aaya or Abhijeet ne mera hatha thama… (he turn and see Abhijeet who is seatinh with down head) jab me uss hath ko khone se darne laga tab achanak Abhijeetne aapna past kho diya….. or woh bhi meri tarah tanha ban gaya….. Abhijeet muse puri tarah se bhul chukka tha… per mai ussaka hath chodne ke liye tayar nahi tha….. kue ki me darta tha….. ki kahi wapas me tanha na ho jayu….. (a small crack can be feel in Daya's voice… he was crying while speaking)

Abhijeet look up a water drop was there in his eyes: haan Rajat… muse ussa andhere akele safar me Daya ka hath mila joh mai nahi khona chata tha…..

Abhijeet gets up and move towards Daya…. Daya was looking in deep sea water where darkness merge in sea water… Abhijeet reach to Daya…. and without looking at each other both started moving towards that Darkness…..

Dayain cool tone: Rajat humare riste ka koi naam nahi koi pehechan nahi… hum bas ek dusare ke sathi hai humsafar hai joh ek dusare ko uss akele pan ke andhakar me dubane se bachate hai… or ek dusare ko iss roshani me rehene ka hosala dete hai….

Abhijeet: log kehet hai ki hum ek dusare ke liye jaan de sakte hai… per woh yeh nahi najate ki hum khud ko uss andhakar se bacha rahai hote hai…..

Both while moving ahead reached almost at the age of rocks… one step ahead and both may fall in the water…. Rajat wants to stop them but same time a thunder takes place….. a light shine and both catch each other's hands…. At the same time rain starts…..

Both look at each other and take a back from that age…. Turn around and again started their journey… now not towards the darkness… but towards the light…. Because they have each other's hand in hand…

* * *

Do review...


End file.
